The Targaryen Legacy: Twin Dragon Wolves
by SuperWonderBoy
Summary: Following the story line of Game of Thrones. Twins Jaegon (Jon) and Daenerys Targaryen are separated at age eight after the murder of their parents at the hands of the Baratheon's. Jaegon goes to the Starks, and Daenerys is "Saved" by their uncle Viserys, and travel to distant lands. Strongest together, they must find each other as a legacy. Warning: Incest / Harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The officiating septon began by reciting several prayers to the few present, including reading from the Holy Text, The Seven-Pointed Star. During these initial prayers, Rhaegar Targaryen waited with the septon while Lyanna Stark, soon to be Targaryen, waited farther back, and behind a tree.

Once the prayers were finished, Lyanna, with her arm wrapped around Eddard's, came from behind the tree, and began walking towards the septon and the groom. Rhaegar's heart stopped and skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. Her lengthy brown hair and stunning eyes added a nature of "Wild beauty" to her entire demeanor.

Ned walked her down the Aisle, and presented her to Rhaegar, giving her hand a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, before backing up, and acting as a witness. Both Lyanna and Rhaegar smiled to each other, and faced the septon.

"You may nor cloak the bride, and bring her under your protection." The septon states.

Rhaegar took the cloak displaying the Stark sigil off of Lyanna's shoulders, and draped her in one displaying the Targaryen sigil, and symbolically, brought her under his protection, and into his family.

"My Lords, my lady, we stand here in the sight of the gods and men, to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." The Septon proclaimed.

Lyanna and Rhaegar held hands, and continued to stand side by side. The septon proceeded to tie a ribbon and a knot around their conjoined hands, solidifying their union.

While tying the ribbon, the septon says, "Let it be known that Rhaegar of house Targaryen and Lyanna of house Stark, are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.

"In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." And the septon undoes the ribbon, their lives, and fate sealed for eternity.

"Look upon each other, and say the words," The septon commands.

Lyanna and Rhaegar turned to each other, now holding both hands, and recited, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers/his, and she/he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

"With this kiss," Rhaegar says, "I pledge my love." And leans in to kiss Lyanna.

Ned watches and smiles when he sees the happiness in his sister's eyes as the kiss breaks. All he's ever wanted for Lyanna is a happy life, a good husband, and as many children as she could want. Rhaegar sealed each of those things with that kiss, and Ned waste no time in walking up to Rhaegar, and hugging him.

"We are true family now brother," Rhaegar said coming out of the hug, happy as could be, even for such a small ceremony in Dorne.

"Indeed, we are." Ned said as he went over to hug transitioned to hugging his sister in her beautiful white dress.

His sister married brought as much dread into Ned, as it did joy. Robert was not going to be happy about this at all. He had loved Lyanna. Even as children, he said it time and time again, "One day, I'm going to marry your sister Ned, and by blood, you and I will be brothers."

Ned always had his doubts about Robert. He always knew Lyanna never loved him the way he loved her, but that was one of his closets and oldest friends.

"Will you come back with us to Dragonstone with us for a while?" Lyanna asked hopefully, "Or are you going back home?"

"I need to return home. Catelyn will be having our second baby soon, so I must be on my way. You look lovely Lyanna, and I will bring the family to Dragonstone soon."

And with that, Ned shook Rhaegar's hand, and kissed his sister's temple, and left, to charter a ship back home.

Rhaegar and Lyanna Saw him off with a farewell, and continued to enjoy each other for the rest of the day and night.

o-o

It wasn't long at all before the two of them were back in Dragonstone and Lyanna was pregnant. Lyanna gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

Rhaegar entered the chamber Lyanna gave birth in. She was currently breathing heavily from the almost impossible task of giving birth to her children. She was sweating, but Rhaegar couldn't remember a time he had seen her more beautiful.

"My mighty Dragon," Lyanna said as Rhaegar approached her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked kneeling and planting a kiss to her forehead.

"It was well worth it Rhaegar. Wait until you see them, they are so beautiful."

"They?" He asked stunned, but not discouraged in the slightest. He became twice as excited.

"Yes," Lyanna said smiling and crying, "Two Dragon Wolves. A boy and a Girl."

Rhaegar smiled at his wife, took her hands, kissed them for a long time and said, "I'm so proud of you Lyanna."

The swam in their loving moment, the sound of two infants wailing while being cleaned in the background.

"My lord," a maester and his assistant, also his daughter, said from behind Rhaegar.

He turned at the sound, and laid eyes on his beautiful children in their arms. The maester who was holding the boy, and the heir to Dragonstone, handed him over to Rhaegar. The maester's daughter handed the girl to Lyanna who felt magnetically pulled to her children.

Lyanna got a much better look at her daughter, who was the younger of the twins by a minute and thirteen seconds. Her daughter was breathtaking. She had very little hair, but what hair she did have, was silvery blonde. Her eyes were brown like hers.

Rhaegar held the bundle in his hands close to him as he surveyed his son. The boy had brown blackish hair. He was a bit lengthier than his twin sister. No doubt he'd be a few inches taller than her in the future. His eyes however, were Rhaegars. The boy held deep purple or indigo eyes. Even as a baby, they were completely hypnotizing.

Rhaegar shed a single tear, and kissed his heir on the forehead. Lyanna was rocking and bouncing her daughter in her arms. Rhaegar turned back around to Lyanna, and got back on his knees, holding their twins side by side.

"Daenerys," Lyanna said looking at her daughter, "She looks like a Daenerys. Dany for short."

"Daenerys, it is," Rhaegar said back to her, still looking into the eyes of his heir, stuck between two names for the boy.

"What will we name him?" Lyanna asked looking to her son with as much love as she had her daughter.

Rhaegar had finally decided on a name he liked.

"Jaegon. Jon for short." Rhaegar decided.

"Prince Jaegon Targaryen and Princess Daenerys Targaryen. The twin Dragon Wolves." Lyanna confirmed, letting it roll right off of her tongue. It sounded perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaegon was due for another lesson he was running late for. His father didn't want trainers for sword fighting or teachers to teach him. Rhaegar would teach his heir, everything himself. All his knowledge, all his skill, would come straight from the source.

Daenerys was also running late. She on the other hand had multiple teacher. Her mother was her primary, but there were many she learned from. Rhaegar preferred she learn most of what she would learn from him or his mother, but he didn't fight Lyanna when they agreed she could learn from teachers from all around Westeros.

The two of them had recently been surrounded by their royal guards by the ocean. They had been swimming, splashing, and playing with each other in the sea. The two of them did their best to build sand castles that reflected Dragonstone, and Winterfell castle, but they never got more than a few mountains of misshapen tall and running sand.

"Hurry up Dany!" Jaegon yelled to his sister, accepting a long cloth from one of their guards to dry off, "Mother and Father will have our heads!"

Daenerys was still splashing in the water when her brother called to her. Both of them knew they had lessons, but had lost track of time. She was personally in no hurry to get out of the water. Her teachers were quite used to her being late, and passed the time with relaxing. Rhaegar however, being Jaegon's only teacher and trainer, was one for being on time. Whenever Jaegon was late, that was an extra hour of swordplay and studies each per five minutes he missed.

"Just go-ahead Jon!" Daenerys said, "I want to swim some more."

The ocean was beautiful today, and the waves were perfect. Dragonstone wasn't known for its calm shores. They rarely got to take to such a calm sea.

"Dany, we need to be on time! Get out of the water!" Jaegon yelled to her attempting to dry off.

"No." Daenerys said matter-of-factly.

"I will drag you out if I must!"

"No you won't!" She yelled at her bother and sticking her tongue at him.

"Yes I will!"

"Come and get me then!"

Jaegon knew he shouldn't fall for it. Daenerys knew how to get her brother back into the water. They were masters at taunting each other. Masters at making each other laugh. Masters at making each other angry. Masters at making the other feel better. They knew each other in and out. And still, knowing he was going to be late, and that he would pay the consequences for it, he flung off the cloth, and marched into the water, straight for his twin sister.

Daenerys screamed and laughed as her brother came for her, and tackled her under the water. The two of them had been inseparable since their birth five years ago. They did everything together outside of their teachings. They explored their castle and the entire island. There were thousands of caves for the two of them to explore, and get lost in. All with some form of drawing or writing from the first people. They would stay up late, venturing the castle all hours of the night. It had gotten to the point that Lyanna and Rhaegar had to assign specific royal guards to keep them safe wherever they went. And they were loved by the people, who could hardly say no to two adorable children venturing around Dragonstone. They were twin charmers, and twin trouble makers.

Jaegon eventually remembered where he was supposed to be, and began dragging his sister out of the water, who after the first few seconds, stopped fighting him, and began walking out on her own. They both grabbed a cloth from one of their guards, and began drying off. All their clothes were in two piles to their left. Still wet, they dressed themselves in their royal garments, and began the run back into the castle.

"Race you!" Daenerys said suddenly taking off. Jaegon wasn't surprised. Everything they did became a game and a competition.

Jaegon was right on her heels, as the ran the long line that elevated up to Dragonstone. Their guards knew something like this could, and would happen all the time, and ran a safe distance behind the pair.

Once they reached the entrance, they both split up in two different directions, knowing which way to go for their lessons. Rhaegar was in the southern part of the castle, and Daenerys's teacher was in the eastern.

Jaegon ran past servants and subjects all they way till he reached the top of the southern tower, and entered a corridor. Rhaegar turned as he saw his heir enter the chamber, and wore an unreadable expression. He looked over his son.

The boy's hair was completely drenched. His clothes looked slightly wet at well. He was fifteen minutes late, and was breathing heavily. Rhaegar knew immediately that Jaegon had been playing with his sister, and was thus late, yet again.

Jaegon approached his Rhaegar, bowed, and said, "Father."

Rhaegar was wearing royal red robes as well. There were tiny statues of dragons on his shoulders and on his hip. He was tall and lean. His white hair came just above his shoulders. Jaegon had his exact deep purple eyes.

"You're late." Rhaegar said with a neutral voice. His voice was smooth, and commanding at the same time.

"I'm sorry father." Jaegon said looking at the ground. He didn't want to look into his father's eyes.

Rhaegar began slowly walking over to his son, as he said, "How many times Jaegon? What will it take for you to understand how crucial being on time is?"

Jaegon wanted to say that he tried being on time, but Daenerys wouldn't get out of the water, and taunted him to get back in. But he knew it wasn't her fault. He'd wanted to get back in the water. Besides, he would never blame his sister for anything. She was his best friend. Not to mention, it would not be becoming of a future king to blame others for his mistakes.

Jaegon stayed silent, and continued to look at the engraved stone floor. He heard his father's footsteps approaching him. Rhaegar continued with slower strides. As he finally crossed over to his son, Jaegon flinched, and kept looking at the ground. His father's words of disappointment would be upon him any second now, and he would feel terrible all through his training and studies today. He waited, as he felt a pressure on his shoulder.

"Jaegon." His father said. Rhaegar was on one knee, his hand on his son's shoulder. "Look at me."

Slowly, the heir of Dragonstone lifted his head to meet his father's eyes. The same eyes that resided in his own head. Rhaegar continued with his blank expression, before he could no longer hold it, and unwillingly allowed his face to turn into a smile.

"My young Dragon," Rhaegar stated placing his other hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are definitely of my blood."

Jaegon wasn't sure why his father was smiling. He never smiled whenever he was late to his other lessons. Why was he smiling now?

"Father?" Jaegon asked, wondering if he should still be on edge.

Rhaegar shook his head while smiling and said, "Peace Jaegon. Do not fret. I too remember losing myself into my own fun when I had prior engagements."

Jaegon said, "But you told me you were always into books and scrolls."

"Yes." Rhaegar said.

"Books are not fun."

"On the contrary, they are the most fun. An endless plethora of knowledge, that took generations. And more are being written today. Some may even be written about you and your sister."

"Books bore me, I don't want to be in any. Then I will be boring."

Rhaegar laughed at his sons philosophy, and looked at him in silence for a minute. The boy was growing nicely. His hair was a bit longer than he would like it, but Rhaegar knew when the boy got older, he would stick to shorter hair. His eyes were as deep a purple as Rhaegar's ever was. He was his child. His heir. He would be Dragonstone's head and pride. His daughter was Dragonstone's heart, and spirit.

"Come," Rhaegar said, "We have two extra hours of lessons today. We will continue your studies of the North Grove, and Archery." Rhaegar would go one to wait one more year before teaching the boy sword play.

Jaegon dared to hope maybe this one time his father didn't enforce that rule, but he most certainly did.

0-0

Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story. I actually just binged watched this entire show for the first time in about two weeks. There will be one more free chapter after this, and then I will follow the GOT storyline, but with all my adjustments and ideas. This stories point of view will consist mostly of Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, and Tyrion. Also, the chapters will be much longer. Stick with me, if you please. I promise this story will pick up after a little while


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please Rhaegar," Lyanna pleaded with her husband, "He is much to young. He isn't ready for such a thing."

"He will not remain a boy forever" Rhaegar retorted, "He is the future of Westeros and it will do the kingdoms good to see their future kings present at the core of the war."

"He is in line _after_ you. He does not need to be exposed to such a thing as war so early in his life. And what if Roberts forces overwhelm whoever is protecting him? They would not hesitate to put his head on a spike."

"Lyanna, my forces outnumber Roberts, if only a little. Besides Jaegon will be with his personal guard, tucked away in a pocket to the east of the Trident. No one could possibly get to him."

Lyanna still wasn't on board and walked to an open window, overlooking Dragon Stone from their quarters. She wasn't willing to let either of her children go anywhere without her. And Rhaegar believed it to be a good idea to take her son to King's Landing, and then to the Ford of the Trident, the pinnacle of Robert's rebellion.

"Lya," Rhaegar said softly approaching her from behind, "I would never let any harm come to our children." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise to make our family whole again. Jaegon and I will return to you and Daenerys before you can say the word Dragon."

"Or Wolf?" She said, hiding her smile as best she could.

"Or Wolf." He said, turning her around, and embracing her.

"So long as you keep your promise, Jaegon may go. For appearance sake. I don't want him anywhere near the fighting, please." She said, burying her head in his neck.

"No harm will come to him. I swear by the seven."

#GOT#

Daenerys Targaryen was faced down in her pillows on her bed. She considered herself to be the most unlucky girl/sister/Targaryen/Stark/whatever. Whatever she and her brother were, she felt terrible. Only moments ago, she stormed out of the dinning hall after her father broke the news to her and Jaegon, that he'd be leaving with their father to go to King's Landing, and then to the Ford in the Trident to assist with the war.

Once he had said those words, Daenerys looked to Jaegon and asked if he was really going. It was the first he had heard of it himself. The look on his faced said he was too stunned to speak but wouldn't question their father. She didn't understand why her brother wasn't freaking out or telling mother and father that he didn't want to go. She knew him better than anyone and he for a fact did not want to go to war with father, let alone leave Dragonstone.

But Jaegon did not speak. He did not make a sound. He just swallowed, and nodded his head. Daenerys was extremely hot tempered at times, and that was one of those times. At that moment, being a lady flew out the window as she began yelling at her father not to take him. Yelling at her mother not to let father take him. And she yelled at Jaegon for not saying anything. A servant came close to refill her cup, and Daenerys yelled at even her. Rhaegar and Lyanna did not react angrily. This was more than expected. They attempted to calm her down, and explain it to her in further length, but she would not listen. They were going to take her brother far away, for who knew how long, and she was the only one angry.

Viserys, who was visiting them from King's Landing also caught a blast of her fury.

When she had finally yelled at anyone within the dinning hall, she pushed her chair back, got up, opened, and slammed the door on her way out, ran to her room, slammed that door as well, then laid on her bed, and cried. She heard her mother knock on her door, and asked her to open up. But she refused, and stayed where she was. She hated everything. Everyone. Especially her brother, not that he was abandoning her.

Daenerys was heartbroken.

She didn't remember how much time had passed, because in the midst of all her tears, she fell asleep.

#GOT#

It was very late in the dead of night. The only sounds were night guards speaking, and the sounds of the ocean, crashing against the sand. And a hand lantern making small clicks and clacks as Jaegon Targaryen crept along the corridors. He'd told his own personal guards he was going to the kitchens to get some food, as he did not eat much at dinner. It was logical enough seeing as how they were informed not to long ago, they'd be traveling with prince Rhaegar, and prince Jaegon to keep the later safe in the war. They didn't feel the need to accompany him.

He turned the corner to Daenerys's room and saw her royal guards keeping guard as well. He walked up to them, and was regarded by the one in charge.

"Prince Jaegon," Javik said giving him a respectful bow of his upper body and straitening, "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I need to speak to Dany." He said.

"Surely she is asleep my lord."

"Please Javik," Jaegon pleaded, "I must speak with her. We leave tomorrow night, and I have to speak with her now, or she will hate me forever."

"Why didn't you think to come when everyone was still awake my lord?"

"You heard her screaming, she would not have seen me. Please Javik. I don't know when I will see her again."

Javik heaved a sigh, pulled out a set of big heavy keys, and unlocked her door, making a deep and moderately loud *Pak!* sound.

"Quickly, in you go Lord Jaegon."

Jaegon hurried quickly into his sister's room, and identified the sound of the lock being put back into place again.

He saw all of her candles went out, meaning she must have been asleep. He expected as much. Jaegon pulled out the reserves all around her room, and put them into place, as he lit them all with his lantern. The room was soon filled with soft orange light. Jaegon bit his lantern down, and walked over to her bed.

"Dany," he whispered, "wake up."

She didn't move. Her face was covered by her incredibly long hair, and a very very small portion of it lifted whenever she breathed out. She was fast asleep.

"Dany," Jaegon said shaking her arm, "its me. Wake up."

She began to stir, but instead of waking, just turned her head to the other side.

"Oh, come on!" he whisper yelled. "Don't make me do it."

But still, she remained deep in her sleep.

"Fine then." Jaegon said, "You did this to yourself."

He crawled to the bottom of her bed, and very lightly began to tickle her feet. Her initial reaction asleep, was to pull them away, but jon only followed and upped the ante.

Dany woke, pulling her legs close to her, and giggling slightly to herself, for an unknown reason. Why was she just laughing? What happened? That's when to looks down to the bottom of her bed, and saw the traitor.

"Go away," she said, tears almost immediately threatening to come back.

"Dany—" he tried to start saying, before she cut him off.

"Go away!"

"No! Not until you talk to me."

They were near yelling now.

"Get out!" she said throwing a pillow at him, which he caught with his hands and face.

"Dany just talk to me!"

"Talk to you?! Now you want to use your words?! Now you want to speak?! Why didn't you say anything at the table then?!" She yelled tossing yet another pillow.

He caught it and said, "What was I to say?!" and threw it back at her.

The pillow he threw only caused her to get even madder, and yell louder.

"How about, 'Father I don't want to go!?'" and instead of throwing the pillow, she swung at him, and hit his arm as hard as she could.

"Oh! Because its that easy to sway father!" Swinging at her with the first pillow she threw, "You know that would have done nothing!"

"You didn't even try!" And hit him again.

"What could I have done!" He hit her with his pillow.

"I don't know! SOMETHING!" and hit him in the face with her pillow, the impact actually phasing him for a few seconds.

"Why are you so mad at ME!? You are not the one who has to go to war!" And hit her harder with the pillow. Regardless of where she hit him, or how mad he was not, he'd never hurt his sister.

"Because its your FAULT!" And hit him again.

"My fault?! How is it my fault?!" he said swinging, "Just tell me what the problem—" but he didn't get the chance to finish as Daenerys jumped forward with her pillow and threw them both off of the bed and crashing onto the floor.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME!" She yelled bursting into tears yet again. This time, they were full of both rage and sorrow. "WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE BIRTH! AND THE SECOND THE OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU TO LEAVE PRESENTS ITSELF, YOU JUST ACCEPT IT! LIKE I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!"

At this point, she was sitting on top of him, and constantly swinging at him. Jaegon could only keep his hands up. She also started speaking in high Valyrian, as Rhaegar wanted them both to learn fluently.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO RIDE DRAGONS TOGETHER! TRAVEL ALL OF ESSOS AND WESTEROS! WE WERE GONNA BE AT EACH OTHER'S WEDDINGS! AND CELEBRATE OUR VICTORIES! WE WERE GOING TO SWIM IN EVERY OCEAN, EAT ALL FOODS, WE WERE GOING TO BE A FUCKING FAMILY!" She said the last word and put all of her remaining strength and fury behind the final swing.

"A family…" she said sobbing and throwing the pillow to the side, now too weak to swing anything. "Brother and sist…"

Jaegon remained cautious and opened one eye to peak beyond his arms at his sister. She was in utter tears. Her eyes red, her silver hair sticking to her wet face. Her shoulders slumped, and her heart broken.

Jaegon didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could say.

"Dany, I—" he tried to say but was cut off.

"Shut up!" she said in between tears. Her previous fit of rage had completely drained all of her energy. "Just…shut up…"

Daenerys came down and hugged her brother, tighter than ever before, and said, "I'm scared Jon."

Jaegon laid there underneath Dany and felt the tears behind his own eyes rising. He didn't want to leave her here alone either. They meant everything to each other. They were each other's best friend. Even though they were opposite genders, they still told each other everything. 8 Years together, and their bond had only grown stronger as a brother and sister. As Starks. As Targaryens.

"I'm scared too Dany…" Jaegon finally said from beneath her wet hair. "I never wanted to leave. I didn't say anything to father because I knew nothing I could say would help. Father is usually right about things I guess, and he wants me to be king after him. I didn't have a say in this. When you found out is the same moment I found out. I'm scared too. I don't want to die."

And just like that, he was in tears as well, clinging to his sister.

"I don't want you to die either." Dany said in between sobs.

"Can I get up?" he asked.

Dany moved off of him so that he could sit up, but she didn't release him from her embrace. The were now on their knees, in each other's arms.

"Please…" Dany asked, just barely a whisper, "Please don't leave…"

"I don't want to." He said.

"Please. Promise me you won't leave."

"Dany," he tried to say.

"Please. Promise me."

"I can't Dany. We leave tomorrow."

"Please Jon."

"I'm sorry."

Daenerys cried silently even harder. And if possible, squeezed even tighter.

"Please don't leave me." She said, hardly audible.

"I promise, I'll be back before you can say Dragon or Wolf." He said, as is their family promise.

"Promise me something else then." She said. She felt so small in his arms.

"Anything." He said, his own tears flooding his face.

"Come back by our name day?" she said.

They had never once spent a name day apart.

"I promise."

The two of them continued to shed tears into each other's shoulders for an unknown amount of time. It could have been seconds, hours, years, they'd never know. But they stayed like that, brother and sister, clinging to their bond before Jaegon spoke.

"Come with me," and grabbed her hand.

He looked at her face, and saw it was a wreck. He couldn't imagine his own looking any better.

"Where?" she said, trying to wipe her face with the sleeve of her dress. She was still in her day clothes.

"Just come," and pulled her to the door. "Javik."

They heard the heavy lock shift, and the door open.

"Well, my prince and princess, if you were trying to wake up the lot of the castle, I'd say you succeeded." He said looking at the two of them.

"Sorry. We'll be right back." As Jaegon pulled his sister down the corridor.

He tried to say something to the beloved brother and sister, but they didn't hear. They were too busy.

#GOT#

"Are you crazy?" Daenerys said to her brother, "We'll burn!"

"No, we won't, father and I did this days ago." He responded.

They were in another room, somewhere in the Dragonstone castle, with a roaring fire in a furnace in front of them.

"Just watch." He said as he rolled up his sleeve, and hung his entire arm over the fire.

"Jon don't." Dany tried to say.

Jaegon lowered his arm into the fire, and smiled. Daenerys let out a yelp, and pulled him back.

"Jon! Are you ok?" she asked.

"Look." He said.

Daenerys looked at his arm. There was no sign of damage. He was perfectly fine.

"How did you…You are immune to fire?" she asked amazed.

"We are," Jaegon said, taking his sisters arm.

"What are you do—" but was cut off.

"Do you trust me Dany?" he asked.

"Yes—but," and was cut off again.

"Then trust me."

He guided her hand with him over to the fire.

"Wait…" She said. "I'm…I'm scared."

"I'm scared too," Jaegon said, "But you are here. I don't need to be afraid."

Jon held onto her hand tightly.

"On the count of three ok?"

She nodded.

"Three," and dipped their arms into the fire.

Daenerys squealed, closed her eyes, and squeezed Jaegons hand.

"Dany," Jon said, "Look."

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and was amazed at the sight.

"Gods," she said quietly.

"Jaegon looked to her, and said, "We are Dragons after all."

They stayed like that the rest of the night. Watching. Together, they were the Targaryen Legacy.

0000000000

Thank you guys for reading! My focus for this chapter was to really capture the bond between siblings. Lemme know how I did if you please. One more chapter, and we'll get into more action packed moments.


	4. Announcements

**Apologies**

Don't worry the story will continue. But I owe all of my readers an apology and an update. I haven't been able to update any of my stories due to being the hospital. I found out last year that I had Cancer. I won't specify what kind but I was really touch and go there for a second. However, I can proudly say that I am a cancer survivor. I received my last treatment and have beaten it. Such an experience has really made me appreciate everything that I have, especially these stories that I've written and I thank all of you so much for sticking with me throughout this period of my life. I have a clean bill of health now though.

I had a number of people sending me messages asking me what was going on and or if I was continuing my stories. If I was ok. And I want to thank those people for supporting me and just really taking the time out of there day to check in on me. One of those people that messaged me however was a woman sponsoring an App called Ficfun I believe it's called and has asked me to talk with her about putting one of my stories on their and its absolutely amazing! So, thank you everyone for sticking with me.

All of my stories will be updated within this and next week. Thank you everyone for your support! I've also been looking for a few people to run some ideas by, here and there to see if they have any input to make the next upcoming chapter and future chapters and storylines even better.

Chapters Coming Soon! Thank You!


End file.
